Same Rule Applies
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina get into an 'I love you more' fight. Major fluff attack.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen, "Love you more" fight. I love your writing sooooooo much !**

**AN: First of all, Anon… Thanks *blushes and kicks foot in dirt*. You're so kind! Second, I hope you enjoy! And third, I'm having a bad time right now, so happy reviews would be rather uplifting!**

Emma was at the station. Her feet were kicked up and her head was tossed back.

"Well, if it isn't our resident white knight in action." The voice cut through her thoughts and she looked over to see the woman she'd just been thinking about. Granted the real version had clothes on, but it was still nice that she was really there. She lifted her feet from the desk and placed them on the ground, "Oh no. Don't get up on my account." The brunette walked over and sat on her lap.

"I like where this is going…" Emma's grin was wide as her hands began tracing the woman's contours.

"Do you?" Regina gave the blonde a cheeky grin while she leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm," Emma grunted as she pulled away, "Mhmm." She bit her lip and looked into brown eyes, "I was just thinking about you…"

"Naked?" Regina's grin couldn't be contained.

"Of course." The blonde answered without hesitation or embarrassment.

"And just where was I? And why was I naked?"

Emma contorted her face and shook her head, "I'd rather not say…"

"Oh, was it a special fantasy?" The brunette smirked when the blonde deemed her question with a slight blush and a shrug. She pulled her wife closer, "Darling?" She said in the blonde's ear.

"Huh?"

"If you were to tell me one of these fantasies… I might just be inclined to do it."

The blonde's ears perked and she sat up a little straighter.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Emma bit her lip in thought before deciding against the consequences, too excited for the possibility, "So… you know strip clubs?"

Regina knit her brows as the gears in her head began turning, "I'm familiar with the concept, yes."

"Well… sometimes… I'd go to them—before I met you," she looked up to give clarification, "And at this one place there was this one girl I fu-scr-courted for a bit. When I would go in there, she'd always look just at me when she was on stage. And when she was off stage, she'd only give me the lap dances and stuff…"

"Uh huh…" Regina was unimpressed.

"Well… it was sexy. It was like I was the only person that mattered… and it was sexy…" She wasn't looking at her wife.

"And you want me to be a stripper for you?" Regina found her adorable even though she had just talked about a former lover.

"That'd be pretty sexy…" The sheriff muttered and stared at the mayor's shirt.

When the blonde still wouldn't look at her, Regina took Emma's chin and turned her head until their eyes locked, "I can be a stripper." She said deciding that she was indeed going to do it in that moment. Her determination sprouted and she nodded, "I can be a damn good stripper."

Emma grinned, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." She leaned in and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh… I don't know about that." Regina said as she kissed her wife again.

"Yes huh! You just said you'd be a stripper for me! I'm putty for you for the next I don't know how long!"

"But doesn't the fact that I am in fact stripping for you entitle me to loving you more?"

Emma thought about it a moment then shook her head, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more."

Regina pursed her lips and shook her head, a smile growing on her face, "No, I love you more."

Emma stood up, Regina in her arms and placed the woman on the—for once—clean desk. She spread her wife's legs and stepped into them, "I love you more." She said, her mouth hovering over Regina's.

Regina knew that Emma was not going to let her kiss her; instead she took off her coat and blazer then moved to the buttons on her vest, "I love you more."

Emma swallowed audibly as she watched the brunette's hands work deftly at the vest then, after removing the vest, move to the buttons of her top. "No…" The blonde breathed out.

"Mhmm, I do." Regina's voice lowered an octave as she saw her wife's eyes glaze over.

"No." Emma's tone was almost desperate; though that was probably because Regina stopped unbuttoning.

"Yes."

"I love you more…" Now Emma's voice was laced with determination. She reached forward and finished unbuttoning.

"I love you more." Regina knew she should have stuck with one syllable because the end of her sentence was more a breath caught in her throat than anything else. And now her wife was going to win.

"Hmm mm." Emma shook her head and grinned as she worked at the woman's pants. She had to purse her lips to keep her grin from being cocky when she didn't have to prompt the woman to lift her hips so the pants could come off. "I love you more." She said as she hugged the brunette and held her head as she laid them on top of the desk. She started kissing up Regina's sternum to her neck.

"No…" Regina breathed out once Emma's ear was close enough. "I love you…" She couldn't have tried to finish the sentence if she wanted to, but when it came down to it, the sentence didn't need finishing anyways.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Emma and Regina walked into the dead diner. They got a bit carried away the night before trying to top their middle of the afternoon 'love you more' fight/sex. They waved to the only other patron there as they sat in their usual booth. They knew said patron, Belle was there for one reason only: her beast.

Ruby walked out of the kitchen and over to her girlfriend, "Here you go, my love." She set down pancakes with syrup in front of the librarian.

"Thank you, babe." Belle grinned and kissed her before nodding her head to Emma and Regina.

Ruby walked over to the women, "Well, where's the family?"

"Henry took Rayna and Jane to preschool for us today. It's on the way to the high school, so…" Regina shrugged.

"Yeah, Regina and I were…. A little busy…" Emma gave a wide grin.

Regina gave her wife a look, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." She waggled her brows, daring her wife to say the word 'more'.

Ruby laughed, "Well, what can I get you?"

After ordering, Regina and Emma observed the other couple. They were so made for each other.

"I have to go." Belle eventually said.

"Oh man! Okay… I love you." Ruby leaned over the counter for a kiss.

"I love you more." Belle grinned.

"No, I love you more."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Get a room!" She called to them both, causing Belle to blush furiously before running out of the diner.

Ruby gave her friend a glare, "Why do you have to constantly embarrass her?"

Emma put her hands up in surrender, "I don't mean to; it just happens! I only told you guys to get a room because Regina and I had the same fight yesterday…" She started chuckling as she spoke, "And let me tell you, we needed a room." She finished her laugh before sobering, "Luckily, we were in one, but the same rule applies."


End file.
